Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION
NOTE: This page is purely fanon material. I recommend you not to take this seriously. Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION is a Japanese/American Anime series created by Magica Quartet, Aniplex of America, and Hasbro. The series is a part of the Magical Molly! Reboot series, and the first of the Kajiuran Crusaders franchise. The show will be broadcasted simultaneously in US & Japan. A year later, the Japanese dub of the series is available online in Youtube, with (official) English subtitles. The entire series is also available in DVD-BOX sets in uncut format. Summary TBA Characters : List of characters in the Magical Molly! Reboot Continuity Episodes TBA Music Opening Theme *TrySail - Kakawari (Season 1) *ClariS - Alicia (Season 2) Ending Theme *ClariS - Connect (Season 1) *TrySail - Utsuroi (Season 2) Cast and Crew Cast: *Shannon Chan Kent (English) / Sora Tokui (Japanese)- Molly Kaname *Kelly Sheridan (English) / Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese)- Hilda Anderson *Tabitha St. Germain (English) / Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese)- Maria "Mary" Thompson *Tara Strong (English) / Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) as Sabrina *Ashleigh Ball (English) / Izumi Kitta (Japanese) - Kacey Stevens *Andrea Libman (English) / Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) - Cubey *Brittney Karbowski (English) / Yui Horie (Japanese) - Michelle Kazusa *Monica Rial (English) / Sakura Ayane (Japanese) - Kristen Margaret *Brina Palencia (English) / Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) - Monica *Carrie Savage (English) / Yuuko Gotou (Japanese) - Judy Kelley *Kyle Herbert (English) / Tetsuya Iwanaga (Japanese) - Thomas Kelley *Stephanie Sheh (English) / Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese) - Taylor Kelley *Karen Strassman (English)/Junko Iwao (Japanese) - Susan Kazuko *Jerry Jewell (English)/ Yoshimosa Hosoya (Japanese) - Mr. Tachibana Crew *Director: Ryouki Kamitsubo *Character Design: Takahiro Kishida *Music: **Shinkichi Mitsumune (Movies & TV Series) *Music Production: **Lantis Company, Limited (TV series) **Warner Bros. Music (Movies) *Theme Song Performance: ClariS, TrySail *Producer: TBA *Distributor: **Hasbro **Aniplex of America **Magica Quartlet Home video : Main Article: Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION/Home Video Releases The DVD home video releases were planned by Hasbro and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Trivia/Notes : Also see: List of Easter Eggs and References in the Magical Molly! Reboot franchise *Rating: TV-PG, TV-PG-V *Despite theories, the TV series is NOT a reboot of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, but instead it's a non-4Kids remake of Magical Molly!. *This was also the first Magical Molly! series NOT to be produced by 4Kids Entertainmment. ** The reboot also did not credit 4Kids as creative consultants. *One of the most popular fake working title of this series is "Puella Magi Molly Magica". *It was rumored that they will made an Episode based on Madoka Magica's drama CD: Sunny Day Life. **It is also possible that they will even make an episode based on another drama CD of Madoka Magica: Summer Magical Girl Training Camp *Originally ClariS were meant to sing the theme songs for the show, but due to Alice being graduated from college, it was replaced by FictionJunction instead. Some of ClariS' songs, old and new, were featured as the theme songs of the series. *And no, the Japanese dub will NOT feature any ad-libbing. *Magica Quartet and Aniplex originally approached Saban for the reboot, using Smile Pretty Cure as its base under the name "Gandam Girls". The two later cut ties with Saban, and the project became "Glitter Force". After Saban filed for bankruptcy, Aniplex sold the rights to Hasbro. See Also *Magical Molly! (Movie Series) Category:Fanseries Category:TV Series fanon Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity